Graduation
by xCattyxCatx
Summary: A songfic based on Vitamin C's song Graduation. The trio are graduating from high school. How will they spend the last few moments together? Moliver


A/N: While I was performing this song by Vitamin C on the last day of middle school, I was thinking, 'Why don't I turn it into a story?' so it took me this long to sit down and do it. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know it's sad.

* * *

**Graduation**

_And so we talked all night  
About the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be  
When we turn 25_

Who knew that eighteen years of your life could go by so fast? I, Miley Stewart, along with my two best friends, was graduating from high school next week. So many things have happened over the years but for the better. I can't even describe them all.

_I keep thinking  
Times will never change  
Keep on thinking things  
Will always be the same_

All of us are going to different colleges. I'm going to UCLA, Lilly to Yale, and Oliver to Stanford. Yes, the doughnut boy is actually going to Stanford. He has changed over the years.

I bet you're wondering about Jake. He did come back from Romania after four months, but we never got back together. I was interested in someone else.

"So, where do you think we will be in ten years?" my best friend Lilly asked. We were sitting on my room, chatting about next week, chatting about the future.

"I will hopefully be a professional photographer," my boyfriend, Oliver, answered. Yes, the once doughnut boy is my loving and caring boyfriend. I did said I was interested in someone else, didn't I?

_But when we leave this year  
We won't be coming back  
No more hanging out  
Cause we're on a different track_

"Who knows about me after what happened in our junior year," I replied. Last year, everyone found out about my being Hannah Montana. It wasn't an accident. I told the world during a concert. Of course the school went a little crazy for the first couple of months, then everyone got use to the idea that I was a pop star.

"I just hope I'll still be skateboarding," Lilly told us. She has a hidden desire to be an archeologist. I just told her to go for it.

"I'm sure you will," I said, hugging my friend. "I just can't believe we might not see each other ever again," I told them after a few minutes of silence. Tears were slowly falling down my face. Oliver wrapped his arms around me, letting my head fall into his chest.

"You never know," Oliver began, "we could all meet up for one of your concerts." I smiled at this. Yeah, we can still do that, unless they have too much things going on at college.

I hugged Oliver and Lilly. "I'll never forget you guys," I said, still crying.

_And if you got something  
That you need to say  
You better say it right now  
Cause you don't have another day_

We spent the rest of the night chatting about what's going to happen to us. Would you believe it if I told you we used a whole box of tissues? Well, we cried that much.

_Cause we're moving on  
And we can't slow down  
These memories are playing  
Like a film without sound_

At around ten, we began watching some of our favorite movies like _The Labyrinth, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, _and _Edward Scissorhands_. I fell asleep in the middle of _Edward Scissorhands_ which was a pity. That's a great movie.

_And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you_

I woke up to the smell of my father's pancakes. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see my friends eating them already. I smiled and grabbed myself plate.

"So, do you guys want to go to the mall for our possibly last day shopping together?" Lilly asked Oliver and me. Oliver and I nodded our head. How can I refuse a shopping trip?

_And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

Monday night came faster than I thought it would. Lilly, Oliver, and I were sitting in our seats in the auditorium, waiting for our names to be called to get our high school diploma. 'This is it,' I thought, 'We're not high school kids anymore. We're adults, about to go to college.'

Amber and Ashley's name were called, at different times of course. They got nicer over the past few years, especially when I revealed my _little_ secret. Everyone clapped for them, like they do for everyone else.

_And this is how it feels  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Oliver's name was son called up. I smiled at him as he walked up to the stage. I had to admit, the blue robe looked funny on him. But it looked funny on everyone. Wait a second…does it make me look fat?

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?_

I was next. I walked up on stage and smiled at the principal, shaking his hand. I grabbed my diploma and quickly walked off stage. Everyone was clapping as always. That was it. I am no longer a high school student.

_Will we still remember everything  
We learned in school?  
Still be trying to break  
Every single rule  
_

Lilly's name was next in our little group. I shed a tear as I thought about the first time we met when we were eleven. Seven years later, she's the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for. Oliver? He's the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I clapped for my best friend as she received her diploma and sat back down next to us.

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

After all the diplomas were handed out, Heather Smith, the student council president, came back up on stage to give one last speech. I'll skip the boring part for you. "And now let's give a big cheer class of 2011!" After the ending, everyone threw up their blue, square hats. Ow! I think I got poked in the eye by my own hat.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Then something unexpected happened. In the middle of the celebrating and hat throwing, Oliver got on one knee before me and presented a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Here's an edited version. If more people review, then maybe I will make it a two-shot... 


End file.
